In modern internal combustion engines, the pistons are subjected to ever higher mechanical and thermal loads in the region of the piston crown and the combustion bowl. In addition to optimization of the piston cooling, it is therefore necessary to provide the piston firstly with the necessary stability, in order to withstand the mechanical loads which occur, and secondly to design the piston to be so flexible that damage, in particular cracks, are avoided which might be caused by way of said mechanical loads.